A psychic in Fox river
by PhantomOfThePineapple
Summary: Shawn gets falsely accused of robbing a bank in Joliet and gets send to Fox river for five years. Of course Henry, Gus and Juliet will do anything to get him out. But why did the police think Shawn robbed the bank? Santa Barbra is 30 hours away from Joliet. Gus would've known if Shawn would leave for that long. Who wants Shawn in prison? Where is Lassie? Read to find out!R&R please
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Psych or Prison break.**_

_This is an AU on Prison breaks side. Micheal Scofield and Lincoln Burrows are not family and Micheal actually robbed a bank(on purpose). Lincoln is in prison because he actually killed someone. And the escape plan doesn't exists, but Micheal still has tattoos on his upper body just not the same as in the tv-show . Also this story contains SLASH._

_General POV._

_Santa Barbra, police station 13:00 am._

It was a boring and quiet day at the police station. There were no crimes or cases to solve, and that bothered Juliet. Shawn and Gus just stopped by but left again to buy some smoothies at 'The mixer'. Carlton was on a forced vacation for some reason and that's why she and McNab are partners until he comes back. Normally he would be here with her but he decided to pick up some lunch at the 'Red dragon', a Chinese restaurant and takeout.

''JULIET!'' Juliet looks up and sees a exhausted Gus before her.

''Something wrong Gus? Where is Shawn?'' she asks with concern.

''Yeah! Somethings wrong!'' ignoring her other question.

''Okay, calm down and tell me what's wrong''

Gus breaths in and out and after a while he looks back at her.

''Well Shawn and I where at 'the mixer' and then suddenly the police came in and arrested Shawn-''

''Wait what?''

''They arrested Shawn! They said he robbed a bank in Joliet and they took him with him''

''Joliet? Isn't that like 30 hours from here?''

''Yeah! I mean we all would've noticed it if Shawn would be gone for more than 60 hours!''

''Yeah, does Henry know this?''

''Yeah he knows he said that he is already on the way to Joliet, they're gonna have the court there''

''Okay come'' she says while standing up.

''Where are we going?''

''Where going to Joliet, call Henry and ask them where they have the court and to wait for us''

After a quick call and a trip to Gus's and Juliet's house to pick up their stuff the thirty hour drive to Joliet began.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Psych or Prison break.

_Somewhere between Santa Barbra and Joliet. 10:00 pm._

After almost eight hours of driving Juliet and Gus switched places. Juliet was sleeping at the backseat while Gus was driving the car. The whole drive he had been worried about Shawn. Why would someone want him in prison ? Maybe someone wanted revenge on Shawn. But if that was the case wouldn't it make more sense if it was closer to Santa Barbra? But maybe Shawn made some enemies there? That would probably be it, as detective you kinda make enemies every day. But then again why at Joliet? Why not at Santa Barbra? Then suddenly it struck him, nobody knew Shawn at Joliet. So they also didn't know he's a detective. But then again if someone hated Shawn wouldn't it be just good for them if the prisoners knew Shawn is a detective. Prisoners probably wouldn't treat a detective... nice. So that isn't it, but if someone liked Shawn why would they want him in prison?

_Court St Joliet, IL 60433 16:00 AM two days later._

The court was just over. They lost. Shawn had to go to prison for five years. They had evidence that Shawn didn't do it but the judge didn't think that was enough. Juliet wanted to jump out of her seat at least twice during the court, Henry wanted to yell at least ten times towards the judge and Gus wanted to cry after the court. He was about to lose his best friend. It wouldn't be as bad if Shawn would be send to prison in Santa Barbra, Gus still could visit. But now Shawn would be 30 hours away from him. The entire time Shawn was still his normal self. At random times he shouted out 'objection!' without even realizing what the judge said.

Henry, Gus, Juliet and Shawn are all sitting in a small room(and a police officer but they ignored him). They all had worried looks on their faces, except for Shawn who looked rather amused.

''Dad, Gus, Jules'' Shawn said while standing up. ''Don't worry about me I'll be fine'' he said with a smile.

''No, no you won't!'' says Gus. ''Do you know what happens with guys that look like you?'' asks Gus worried.

Shawn gives him a questioning look, but Henry and Juliet knew exactly what he meant. They didn't like it but they knew it.

''What will happen to guys that look like me?''

The room was silence, the police officer wanted to say it but he didn't want to make Shawn upset. He thought that Shawn wasn't the kinda guy that would commit such a crime in the view minutes they talked before the court he knew that Shawn was a nice guy. But he couldn't do anything about it. It was his first day and he didn't want to attract that much attention.

''I repeat what will happen to guys that look like me?'' Shawn looked at them with a stare that said 'Tell me, tell me ,tell me, tell me'.

''Shawn I don't know if you want to know that'' said Henry with a sigh.

''But I do!'' replies Shawn with a smile and curiosity twinkling in his eyes.

''Shawn I'm sure you don't want to know'' says Juliet quietly with a sad smile.

Shawn notices it but he still wants to know it.

''Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssss sssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee'' begs Shawn.

''I don't want you to degrade to a maytag!'' says Gus with sad and broken voice.

''Wait what?'' Shawn chuckles and looks at him with reassuring gaze. ''That won't happen Gus I promise''

''How do you know that?'' asks Gus with tears in his eyes.

''Cause I don't know what a maytag is Gus'' says Shawn with smile. ''If that's a nickname it's a really bad one'' Shawn chuckles and looks at the rest. They all give him a look that says 'he won't las a minute'.

''Shawn! You gotta take this serious! You're going to prison for god's sake!'' yells Henry at him, but in his eyes you could see that he was just as worried as the rest.-With the rest I mean Gus and Juliet-.

''I'm sorry Shawn, I'm just worried about you'' says Henry while he drops his gaze.

''It's okay dad'' says Shawn with a smile. ''But you don't have to, I can take care of myself''

Henry looked at him with a smile. He was happy that he Shawn was being mature about it and that he wasn't acting the way like he did during the court. But he also was sad that Shawn was being mature, he wouldn't admit it but he loved Shawn just the way he is and that he already changed even tough he's not yet in prison worried him.

''Really Shawn?'' asks Gus with a raised eyebrow.

''Tssh, tsh tsssh.. you think? I can't... take care myself? Pfff...'' asks Shawn with a obviously faked hurt voice.

''Shawn! You gotta take this serious!-''

''Time's up!'' says the police officer with a apologetic look. The police officer reminded Shawn of McNab, they're both nice guys.

''Oh yeah for that I forget it say to Lassie and McNab that I didn't do it!'' says Shawn while he walks out of the room with the police officer.

Shawn was escorted towards a bus, when he stepped into the bus he knew that his normal life was over.


	3. AN AU explanations

_I do not own Psych or Prison break._

* * *

_Since on prison breaks side it's a AU I want to explain what's different._

_First of all Micheal and Lincoln are not brothers._

_Micheal actually robbed a bank(like in the tv-show but now not to save his brother)._

_Lincoln actually killed someone._

_Seth isn't gonna kill him self(you'll find out the reason in a latter chapter)._

_Jason isn't gonna die(I'm not gonna explain why :P)._

_..._

_That's all for now :D._

_Oh yeah even tough the the story takes place after _

_Indian Shawn and the Temple of the Kinda Crappy, Rusty Old Dagger_

_Juliet and Shawn do not have a relationship :)._

_It's easier for the story._

_That's it for now._

_Updated on 07/27 15:42._

_Hey again :D,_

_Well since Psych and Prison break have a big distance_

_(With that I mean when they got send on tv)._

_Shawn's age and from the rest was confusing for me._

_But you can assume that Shawn is around his 33-32 and the rest are their original age(from prison break)._

_Updated 07/27 23:36._


	4. Chapter 4

_ I do not own Psych or Prison break._

When the bus started driving Shawn started looking around him. The other people on the bus looked dangerous and it almost scared him, almost. He decided to analyze them all. The guy sitting three seats before him was a druggie, he knew that because he had scars all over his left arm. He also was married or he had he girlfriend because he could see a tattoo that said 'Nicole'. The guy sitting across him clearly didn't belong here. He looked like a family man, the kinda guy who was happily married, until he divorced, Shawn could see he was divorced because of the tale band on his left finger.

Some of the other prisoners looked like the didn't care, they looked like they done this before. Shawn couldn't help but think back to that time when Gus forced him to go with him to clean an island or something, when the ship was taken over by those prisoners. Stupid Gus and his stupid idea to clean some stupid island. Why did he even agree to come with him? Oh yeah because of that candy bar, stupid candy.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. Shawn analyzed the other prisoners and soon he fell asleep. Not much latter the bus stopped before the prison. Shawn was waked up by a police officer and quickly stepped out of the bus.

When he looked up he saw the building. Normally people would get intimidated, but Shawn's eyes just sparkled with curiosity. He always wondered how prison life would be. He knew how it was to be a visitor but he always wanted to know how the guards threat the prisoners, what kinda food they got served, what kinda showers they got or what they do in their free time.

When they passed the fences around the yard. The first thing he noticed is that the people sticked to their own 'kind'. He also noticed that a lot of people were staring at him, some licked their upper lips. Again most people would get intimidated but Shawn just shrugged it of thinking they were hungry, had dry lips or they starred because he was a newbie. He looked around the yard and noticed someone was staring at him, like lots of other people but that guy stood out. There where a lot of people around him. Shawn thought it was a starring contest and just starred back in the man's eyes. Said man just smirked and Shawn mistook that as a smile so he politely smiled a goofy smile back.

Shawn and the rest of the new prisoners were escorted inside. They got send towards the inspection area. When they got inside Shawn had to take off his clothes. Shawn folded the suit he wore for the court as good as possible and putted it in the box, then a putted the box on the bench. When he was finished a guard ordered him to line up to be deloused and take a to take a shower and after that to be checked for anything he might be smuggling in.

He followed the other prisoners and joined the other in the line to be deloused and to take a shower. After the awkwardness from being deloused and taking a shower with other guys in the same room Shawn was led towards the room where they had they cavity search.

After an awkward minute or two Shawn could swear he never experienced something more embarrassing then that. Well maybe that one time he.. nah this was by far the most embarrassing thing Shawn Spencer ever had to do.

The guard ordered him to go to the uniform pit to get his uniform. When he got there a prisoner gave him a plastic crate containing, a toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, a brush, a razor and some prison clothes. The prisoner said something to Shawn but he didn't listen and the only thing that Shawn heard was 96224. That was probably his back number. Shawn muttered a thanks and walked back to the bench where the box with his clothes still was. He quickly undressed himself and just putted on the clothes that the prisoner gave him, a pair of paint and a white shirt with short sleeves. A guard gave him a clipboard and a pencil. He filled in his name, birthday and etc. When he finished he grabbed his stuff and joined the line in front of the CO.

It was finally Shawn's turn, he could see that the CO didn't look very friendly. Bellick stood on his name tag and Shawn wanted to laugh, it was a strange last name. Not stranger than Lassister but close. Bellick wasn't the kind of guy to mess with and Shawn knew that just by looking at him. Kinda like Lassie but Lassie couldn't make his life miserable the men in front him could. And that's exactly what Bellick is planning to do. You see even when your in prison you gotta... let's say 'release'. After a while most are desperate enough to.. make 'love' to a guy. Unless they're already gay or bisexual, then it isn't a problem. But most of the time it's just about the pleasure. But even tough they're desperate enough to make 'love' to a guy they still prefer the pretty ones, I mean if you could choose between living in a mansion or living in a cabin you would choose the mansion right? And that's Bellick's 'job', he sells the pretty young ones to the 'predators'.

Bellick looked at Shawn's face and his lips curdled into a sadistic smirk. But he was happy, finally a good looking con! The others where either ugly or looked like a 'predator'. If he's lucky he could sell Shawn for enough money to buy that new car. Bellick looked in Shawn's eyes and took a better look at Shawn's body in general and his smirk grew even wider. Innocence was practically dripping of him. Bellick knew that Shawn wouldn't survive a minute out there.

''Name and back number'' said Bellick with a harsh voice.

''Shawn Spencer 97224'' Shawn said with a goofy smile while he gives him the processing form. Bellick raised and eyebrow and he felt that his smirk grew even wider, if that was even possible. The boy in front of him was even more innocent than he thought five seconds ago.

''You a religious man Spencer?''

''..No not really b-''

Bellick interrupted him. "Good cause the ten commandments don't mean a box of piss in here. We got two commandments and two only. The first commandment is you got nothing coming"

''What about the second commandment?''

"See commandment number one"

Shawn smiled. ''Got it'' he said with a amused tone in his voice. Normally Bellick would've asked something along the lines of ''You talking out the side of your neck?'' but it would be much more funnier to see some con break his spirit. So Bellick said nothing and just smiled a almost normal smile. Almost.

Bellick nodded and Shawn walked towards the next checkpoint, the collection booth. Shawn putted his stuff on the counter. A guard wrote down his name and inventoried all his stuff.

When that was done Shawn and the other inmates were led to the cellblocks. The first thing Shawn noticed is that a lot of cons said ''here fishy fishy''. He didn't know what to think of that, he decided that he would ask his cell mate what they meant with that.

Shawn and the other prisoners had to stand in a line in the middle of the cellblock. Not knowing what to do he decided too look around him. The first thing that he noticed was that one of the cons had a cat. The cat was probably grandfathered from the time cons could have a pet or two. That inmate probably was here longer than most other inmates. Shawn hopped he would be his cellmate, the man looked calm and wise. Just like his dad but Shawn would never say that out loud.

Than Shawn noticed that the same guy from the yard was starring at him. Shawn didn't know what to do so he just waved awkwardly at him, that made the other con smirk again. When Shawn looked away he noticed a skinny looking guy who probably was in his mid twenties. He was sitting on the bunk with his face on his knees. When he looked up Shawn gave him a friendly smile and he noticed that he tried to smile back but he just putted his face back on his knees. Shawn noticed that the guy's cellmate looked pretty scary and decided to look somewhere else.

What Shawn didn't know is when he smiled at the kid a lot of people where looking at him and now even more people let's say wanted him. Bellick wasn't surprised when more people starred at Shawn after he smiled. And that made him smirk again. It was pretty funny in the time that they first met some ten minutes ago and now that Shawn made him smirk at least a dozen times. Okay maybe that was a little bit exaggerated, but he at least felt like he did.

Shawn got lucky and he got the cell with the man with the cat. When Shawn stepped into the cell the man looked up and Shawn gave him a smile witch he returned.

Charles looked at Shawn and he knew that Shawn will not be his cellmate for long. Charles knew about Bellick's 'job', but the whole prison knew about it and Charles wasn't an exception.

Marilyn jumped out of Charles lap and walked towards Shawn. She rubbed his cheeks against his leg and Shawn petted her on her head.

''I see she likes you'' says Charles with a smile and pets Marilyn on her head when she jumped back on his lap. ''Charles Westmoreland and her name is Marilyn''

Shawn nodded with a smile. ''Shawn Spencer''

Normally Charles didn't talk that much but the thought Shawn looked like a nice guy. ''So what are you in for?''

Shawn just smiled and sat down beside him. ''I stole a candy bar at a convenience store''

Charles chuckles and shakes his head, but he decides that doesn't ask further about it.

''Can I ask you something?'' asks Shawn after a moment of silence.

''Sure''

''Why did they call us fish?''

''That's how the call the new cons''

Shawn chuckled and smiled. ''Weird'' he muttered.

''I know'' says Charles.

Shawn jumped up and yawned. ''If I was you I would go to bed now, tomorrow is gonna be a long day'' says Charles.

''Yeah'' says Shawn softly and he jumps on the top bunk and not that much latter he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Psych or Prison break.

* * *

_Fox river, Joliet, The US._

_07:00 AM._

The buzzer went for breakfast. Shawn was still in his bed dreaming away. Charles looked up at Shawn and smiled. Marilyn probably knew that Shawn had to get up so she climbed up the bed and putted her paws on Shawn's face.

''Go away..'' Shawn yawned.

''Shawn you have to wake up'' said Charles.

Shawn carefully opened his eyes and looked at Charles. He grabbed Marilyn and frowned. After a second or two he sighed. It wasn't a dream. Charles recognized his look and took Marilyn from his hands while giving Shawn a apologetic look.

''We have to go to breakfast'' Shawn's eye twinkled and he jumped out of bed.

''That's good cause I'm hungry'' Charles wanted to say that the food was horrible, but Shawn looked happy and he wanted him to stay happy as long as possible.

They walked to the cafeteria together while talking about random stuff. Well Shawn talked, Charles just listened and nodded at times. When they arrived they grabbed a tray and joined the line.

When it was Shawn's turn to get his food some guy smacked some gray looking pasta on his plate. Shawn wanted to say something about it but he was pushed away by Charles, so he just walked further. After that they decided to sit on a table that probably wasn't popular because nobody sited on it.

During breakfast Shawn started asking question about the inmates. Charles all answered them so Shawn knew who he should avoid.

''So what about that guy'' asked Shawn while looking at a short scrawny guy sitting with a guy that looked the opposite. So not scrawny but big not like fat but in muscle, a 'big' guy but not as 'big' as the guy next to him and a black guy to say flat.

''Owh that's Seth Hoffner. Crime unknown but you probably want to know why he's around those guys, right?'' asks Charles. Shawn didn't like the nicknames people got here so he just said their first name but he said their first name.

Shawn nodded. ''Well I don't usually talk to those people but apparently Lincoln Burrow the guy next to him, Michael the guy sitting across of him and Fernando the guy sitting next to him. They all probably took him under their wings. Don't ask me why I got vague suggestion why but don't ask''

Shawn thought about asking but he quickly changed his mind. Then he caught the eye of that prison inmate he saw at the yard and when he fist arrived at cellblock A.

''You have to stay away from that. He's nothing but trouble'' says Charles when he noticed T-bag was looking at their way.

''Who's that?''

''That's Theodore Bagwell leader of the 'Alliance for Purity'' crime...'' Charles sighed and looked Shawn in the eye. ''Do you really wanna know'' Shawn looked back in confusion and just made a soft 'Eeeeuh..' sound.

''I take that as a no'' says he while picking up his glass of what probably was water. ''You'll be lucky if you never have to talk to that guy''

Shawn nodded and pricked in his what they here call food.

After a while they had to went to the yard. Shawn and Charles sat their on the bleachers talking about stuff on from the outside world. Like baseball and food(non-prisoner food).

''Welcome to fox river we're the welcome committee .My name is Theodore Bagwell'' the thing that Shawn noticed when he looked at him was that a young men was practically strapped against him. The guy was Theodore's pocket and that looked kinda weird.

Shawn and Charles look up. Theodore Bagwell and his gang where standing in front of the bleachers. It was pretty stupid that they didn't hear them coming but Shawn described how pizza and trust me when you're in prison for that long pizza looks like heaven.

''Euhm hey'' says Shawn awkwardly and some of the people snickered at his awkwardness. Normally he wouldn't been that awkward, but their in prison.

''So what's your name?'' asks Theodore.

''If you're the welcome committee wouldn't you know my name?'' asks Shawn with a raised eyebrow.

Theodore seemed a little surprised by his answer but he smiled. ''Forgot to ask'' he says with a smirk.

Charles was about to say something but Theodore(and the guy holding his pocket) quickly sat down next to Shawn.

''Well my name is Joey Nicholson'' Charles quickly looked at Shawn but acted normal because he didn't want to look like he wanted to say something.

''Welcome to 'Fox River' Joey Nicholson'' Shawn nodded and expected him to leave again. But he didn't.

''Are those people bothering you?'' asks a rough voice.

Apparently when they where busy 'talking' to each other another group of people showed up. What Shawn noticed the first was that those where the guys he asked about at breakfast.

''We're just welcoming this new little fishie'' says Theodore with a smirk while putting a hand on Shawn's shoulder.

''Well'' Shawn shoved Theodore's hand away to stand up. ''It's getting a little bit to crowded for me so...'' he walked down the bleachers and jumped of of it.

''So I'm leaving'' he says while turning around to face the crowd.

Theodore just smirked and shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something and-

''SPENCER!'' Bellick's voice stopped him and made everybody look towards Bellick's direction.

''The pope wants to see you!''

Shawn turned around and walked towards Bellick in a slow pace. Behind him he could hear Theodore standing up and he turned around to see that everybody was looking at him with a confused expression on their face. Shawn chuckled and sighed.

''Well bye'' he says. After a second of awkward silence he quickly ran towards Bellick.

* * *

A/N Might be a few spoilers in it.

Hey TPOTP here. So I want your opinion on something. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Should I make it a slash? Should I transfer Shawn's to T-Bag's cell? Should their be any romance in it? Do you want Shules? Does ... ... come in it? And where's Lassie?

So just review your answer, and on the last two questions PM me and when your right I could tell you more about it. Well if you want of course.

Well that's it. I know the chapter is weird and also in my other chapters and this might be a few spelling mistakes. But just keep in mind that English is not my native language.


End file.
